


Singapore Blues

by sophannically



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophannically/pseuds/sophannically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Jenson and Kimi finally bond over something, Sebastian is irritated, Heikki is calm as always and Romain is rather angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea after I watched this years Singapore GP and yeah well I just had to write it down.
> 
> This story belongs to me, I own it. Don't copy it or post it anywhere else!

Jenson was just walking through the hotel lobby when someone called his name. He turned around, although confused because it was already very late.

“Hey Jenson, have you seen Seb?” Kimi asked him as he came up to where Jenson was standing.

Jenson frowned. “No, I think he is still out celebrating.” As he saw Kimi’s face fall he continued: “Why? What’s up, mate?”

The Finn sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “I need his help… with Romain.”

“Oh…” Jenson nodded thoughtfully and then smiled at his boyfriend’s best friend. 

Over the last few months he had spent a lot of time with Sebastian, Kimi and Romain but it still amazed him when he saw how deeply the Finn cared for his French boyfriend.

“Yeah, it’s just… well he isn’t exactly happy about me leaving Lotus so things are kind of awkward between us right now. But he had such a bad day today and well, I… I mean I kinda…I really want to see him, okay?!” Kimi mumbled.

Jenson’s smile turned into a grin. “Hey, it’s no big deal that Romain turns you into a huge sap. It’s the same with Seb and me. Really, you don’t have to be ashamed or anything.

Suddenly Kimi looked up sharply. “I’m not ashamed of Romain!” He protested.

Jenson nodded quickly. “Of course. Sorry, that wasn’t what I meant. It’s just… weird to experience you like this because, well, there’s a reason why they call you The Iceman.” He laughed quietly.

A small smile spread across Kimi’s face. “Yeah. Amazing what the influence of a single person can do… Anyway, I just wanted to ask Seb if he had any advice but…”

“I could try to help you.” Jenson interrupted him. “I mean, if you want me to…”

It felt like Kimi was trying to look right into his soul to make sure that Jenson was being serious. Once again the Briton was amazed by how Sebastian and Romain could stand to be stared or sometimes even glared at with those eyes.

But then Kimi’s eyes softened and he smiled again. “Now that I think about it, your advice might actually be even better than Seb’s. Soo, what should I do? Should I go to Romain or leave him alone?”

Jenson thought about it for a bit and with every second that passed Kimi got more and more nervous.

Finally Jenson looked at him again and said: “Well, I don’t know Romain that well but from what I can tell, the two of you love each other a lot and no matter what happened because of your decision to leave Lotus, I think it would be good for you to see each other tonight. Especially after Romain’s unfortunate race. And as you admitted, he is good for you too. So yeah, I think you should go to him.”

The other man’s eyebrows were furrowed and he looked concerned. “Is that how you and Seb handle fights?”

Jenson laughed out loud then. “Only sometimes. Seb can be pretty stubborn. But sometimes it does help when we know that the other one needs a bit of cheering up.”

He grinned at Kimi and the other driver smiled in return. Oh yes, his best friend could be really stubborn at times.

“Thanks… Jense.” Kimi answered and Jenson’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

Kimi had never called him by his nickname. It wasn’t like they didn’t like each other or something like that. But there had always been some kind of line between them that none of them had dared to cross. Until now.

“No problem, mate. Oh and by the way, great race!”

“The same can be said for you. At one point I seriously doubted that I would ever overtake you.”

“Yeah well, I couldn’t make it easier for you just because you’re my boyfriend’s best friend.” Jenson laughed.

Kimi joined into his laughter and slapped him lightly on the back. “Well, thanks again. I guess I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow?” He asked.

The Briton nodded. “Yeah, Seb and I are going to get lunch at around 1 pm. You and Romain can join us if you want to.”

“I’ll ask him. See you then, Jense.” The Finn said and turned around to walk towards the elevators.

“Bye.” Jenson called after him. Kimi held up his hand in acknowledgement and then he turned around the corner and was out of Jenson’s sight.

The Briton’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. He was really exhausted but helping Kimi had been important.

Just as he was about to move again his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller I.D.

“Done celebrating?” He asked simply and immediately Sebastian’s answering laugh was audible.

“Actually, I’ve been in my room for the last hour. Now the question is, why aren’t you here?” The German replied.

Jenson shook his head but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“Well I thought you were still out so I had a few drinks myself.”

“Define few.” Sebastian demanded.

“I’m still sober enough to celebrate with you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jenson replied cheekily.

“Well I do like our celebration sex.” Sebastian admitted and the way he said it, so unashamed, made Jenson blush and a warm feeling settled in his chest.

“So do I.” He answered and his voice was rougher than usual.

He could hear Sebastian gasp and could feel his own blood starting to run south.

“Please tell me you can be here in five minutes.” Sebastian’s own voice was raspy and Jenson bit his lip to stop himself from gripping his already hardening erection.

“Be there in three.” He gasped out and almost started running towards the stairs.

“Hurry up or I’m starting without you.”

And that, not surprisingly, made Jenson run faster than he ever had in his entire life. And when he knocked on Sebastian’s door two minutes later, the look on his boyfriend’s face told him that it had been worth it.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload this. School has been a right bitch.

To say that Sebastian was tired would be an understatement. He was beyond exhausted. Yesterday’s race had been tiring and he and Jenson had celebrated ‘til the early morning hours. So when Jenson’s alarm clock awakened him at 11.30 am he wasn’t ready to get up at all.

“Oh Gott! Mach es aus!” He shrieked and put the pillow over his head. Next to him Jenson blinked in confusion but months of waking up next to Sebastian had taught him very well what the German meant.

Groaning, he reached over and turned the alarm clock off. Sebastian sighed happily when silence once again filled the room, ready to go back to sleep.

But Jenson was normally quite the morning person and today was no difference. He yawned and sat up, running a hand through his very disheveled hair.

“Seb, c’mon. We want to get lunch in about an hour.” He said and gently shook his boyfriend’s shoulder.

The only reply he got was a mumbling of what Jenson could have sworn sounded a lot like: “Verpiss dich!”

Fortunately, he knew how to awaken his sweetheart. Slowly, he stood up and crossed the room until he was standing in front of the windows.

Standing there in only his boxers, he looked out and down onto the city life, making sure that the light was hitting him just so.

“That’s not fair!” Sebastian said from behind him, his voice still thick with sleep.

“All’s fair in love and war, mate.” The Briton replied and turned around with a cheeky grin on his face.

“So is this love or war?” Sebastian asked, referring to his being awakened by Jenson.

“Love, obviously.” Jenson’s grin turned into a warm smile and he crawled back onto the bed to press a chaste kiss against Sebastian’s lips.

The German sighed happily and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair once they had parted.

“You make waking up so much better.” He said and leaned his forehead against Jenson’s.

“That’s what I’m here for. That, and for making sure that you get up so we can meet Kimi and Romain for lunch.”

“Kimi?” Sebastian asked in a tone that would have made Jenson jealous if he didn’t know that Sebastian loved him with all his heart.

Instead he laughed and got up. “Yes, Kimi. So if you could get up, that would be really great.” He responded and held a hand out.

Sebastian stared at him for a second then his face scrunched up into a frown. “But I don’t want to get up.”

“Well too bad. I guess that means that we can’t shower together then.” The Briton replied and turned around only to be tackled by a quite disheveled looking German.

“Don’t you dare!” Sebastian warned and grabbed Jenson by the hand. He pulled his boyfriend along with him towards the bathroom and Jenson grinned. He may be whipped but Sebastian was equally as whipped as he was.

* * *

 

At a quarter to one they entered the hotel restaurant. They were far enough apart to not raise suspicion but Romain and Kimi, who were already seated at a table, smiled knowingly at them.

As they sat down Romain greeted them: “Good morning Mr. and Mr. Whipped.”

“Oh shut up.” Sebastian answered as he and Jenson sat down across from them.

“Cranky. How is that even possible after yesterday?” Romain inquired.

Sebastian glared at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “That means…” Came a voice from above them and they looked up into Heikki’s grinning face “that you’ll probably win the World Champion ship for a fourth time if you continue to race like this.” He finished and sat down next to Sebastian, successfully pressing him closer to Jenson in the process.

“But I’m not thinking like that and you know it.” Sebastian responded his physio.

“Sure. But others are thinking like that. Besides, you won yesterday, so the chances of you being in a good mood are high. Especially since…” Heikki waved a hand between Sebastian and Jenson.

Angrily, the German slapped it away. “Try to make it even more obvious, why don’t you?!” He hissed but Heikki just laughed and under the table, Jenson put a hand soothingly on his leg.

Sebastian settled a bit at his touch and Jenson turned his head towards Kimi.

“So I’m guessing things turned out fine?” He asked the Finn and grinned.

Kimi frowned at him but Romain elbowed him into his side. Kimi turned to look at his boyfriend but Romain just patted his shoulder soothingly and answered Jenson.

“Yeah, we made up. Thanks for asking.” He smiled.

Jenson grinned back and Sebastian, who had looked questioningly between them, raised an eyebrow at him. “Am I missing something?” He asked.

“Let’s just say, while you were busy getting drunk last night, Jenson decided to help Kimi and I with our relationship.” Romain explained and quickly looked around to check that no one had overheard him.

“Seriously?” Heikki and Sebastian asked at the time.

“You two! Seriously, if I didn’t know that you two have to spend a lot of time together, I would advise you to spend more time apart.” Kimi stated and even though his expression didn’t change, his eyes were twinkling with laughter.

Heikki and Sebastian looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

“I happen to like my physio.” Sebastian snapped jokingly and stuck his tongue out.

“Aww Seb, I feel so loved.” Heikki placed a hand over his heart and pretended to wipe away tears with the other.

“Hands off, he’s mine.” Jenson joked and put an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders.

The German just shrugged him off and rolled his eyes.

The others laughed but suddenly Romain froze. He was staring at something behind Sebastian, Jenson and Heikki and his expression was unusually cold.

Kimi followed his glance and he too, narrowed his eyes. Confused, the other three turned around. It was obvious whom they were glaring at because currently only one driver was able to turn the usually so calm Romain into an anger controlled person.

Jenson sighed when he was his team mate. He turned back around and looked at Romain. “He doesn’t mean to cause so much trouble.”

Sebastian and Heikki turned around but remained silent as Romain spit out: “I didn’t mean to cause trouble as well but everyone called me _the crash kid_.”

Jenson sighed again. He too had been mad at his team mate in the past. But he knew that staying mad would have been pointless. It had also helped that Sebastian had listened to his rants quietly and had tried to comfort him as much as he was able to.

“He’s not like you.” He simply replied.

Romain glared at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Jenson shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that. But you can’t compare yourself to him. As far as I know, you never wanted to crash into anyone. Well Sergio doesn’t either but his way of driving is even more aggressive than yours was last year. And you, Kimi and I each happened to have been involved in an incident with him. Yes, what he’s doing isn’t okay, but mate, you’ve got to calm down a bit.”

“How can I?”

“Same way as Kimi and I: Realizing that we can’t change him and then moving on.”

Romain didn’t look convinced. Kimi nudged him with his shoulder and finally Romain sighed and released a bit of tension. “It’s just…the season is almost over and I finally want to show everyone that I’m a good driver.”

Sebastian had to chuckle. “Romain, you are an excellent driver. No matter what might happen with Perez on the track. You’re amazing. And you will have more chances to prove that. Believe me.”

“Aww Seb, that really means a lot to me, thanks. Coming from you, that’s a huge compliment.” Romain smiled.

Sebastian returned the smile and winked.

Kimi glanced confused at his boyfriend. “I already told you that and I’m a world champion too.” He pouted which was a rare sight in public, and the others laughed.

Romain patted his leg soothingly. “Yes, but Seb won the world champion ship three times in a row and is about to win his fourth title.” He grinned at his boyfriend.

Kimi just rolled his eyes. “I see how it is. Seb is taking away my boyfriend. Guess that means I have to befriend his boyfriend now.”

Jenson laughed at that. “Thanks mate. I can feel the love.”

Kimi reached over the table and punched his arm lightly. “You know what I mean, Jense.” He spoke and his glance was meaningful.

Jenson immediately had to think about last night when they had finally seemed to befriend each other. The Briton grinned.

“Yeah.” He acknowledged simply and Sebastian and Romain could just look at them in confusion.

Heikki shook his head and laughed. His friends were crazy but he was glad that he had met them.

“Did we miss something?” Romain asked and gestured between Sebastian and him.

Kimi turned towards him and smiled warmly. “Let’s just say that Jenson and I seem to have more in common than we thought.” He looked at Jenson again and the two shared a smile.

“Oh-kay.” Romain replied confused but decided to let it go.

Sebastian didn’t really care what that was all about. He was just happy that his boyfriend and his best friend seemed to have finally become friends.

He smiled to himself. Right then in that moment, everything seemed to be perfect. And Sebastian couldn’t be happier.


End file.
